leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yasuo
Fähigkeiten Yasuos wird verdoppelt, jedoch richten seine nur 90 % des Schadens an, Treffer mit sogar nur 75 %. |leveling = |description2 = Yasuo generiert 1 % seines maximalen Fluss' für alle Einheiten, die er sich irgendwie fortbewegt hat, insgesamt also Einheiten für den maximalen Fluss. Sollte er diesen erreicht haben, verbraucht die nächste, gegen Yasuo gerichtete Schadensinstanz, von einem feindlichen Champion oder Monster, diesen Fluss und gewährt Yasuo für bis zu 1 Sekunde ein Schild das Schaden absorbiert. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | verursacht und wird daher auf |0,9 * 200 180}} reduziert. Mit dem passiven Effekt der verursacht ein |0,9 * 250 225}}. **Da die Schadensverringerung, keine Verringerung von Yasuos Wert des ist, kann dieser mit entsprechenden Runen für von bis zu |0,9 * 295,5 265,95}} sorgen. ***Die Schadensverringerung hat keinen Einfluss auf Treffereffekte wie , schwächt jedoch indirekt mit skalierenden Effekt . ** mit lässt den Grundschaden bei der Rechnung außen vor. **Ab Angriffsschaden|AD}} (ohne zusätzlichen ), verursachen die normalen Angriffe immer mehr Schaden als , aufgrund dessen 25 % Abschwächung. *'Entschlossenheit': **Wenn die Bedingungen erfüllt sind, wird jeglicher Schaden gegen Yasuo auf das Schild übertragen. **Durch das Schild negierter Schaden wird mit weißen Indikatorzahlen angezeigt (Beispiel: ). |video = |video2 = }} }} | | }} |speed = |cost = Keine |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = 4 |description = '''Yasuo' sticht mit seinem Schwert nach vorne und verursacht normalen Schaden an allen Gegnern in einer Linie. Stahlsturm kann und wendet am ersten getroffenen Gegner Treffereffekte an. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} Stahlsturm entfesselt einen Wirbelwind, der zwar den gleichen Schaden verursacht, jedoch eine weitere Strecke zurücklegt und getroffene Gegner für 1 Sekunde . |leveling2 = |description3 = Yasuo kann während der Verwendung von nutzen, um den linearen Flächeneffekt in einen Kreisförmigen um sich herum zu verändern, der aber nicht von der zusätzlichen Reichweite des Verstärkten Stahlsturms profitiert. Die Abklingzeit und Ausführzeit von Stahlsturm wird um % zusätzliches Angriffstempo|attack speed}}| % für jede }} verringert, bis zu einer maximalen Verringerung von %. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | . **''Stahlsturm'' wird nicht von oder beeinflusst. **''Stahlsturm'' wird abgefangen von und . |spellshield = blockieren die Fähigkeit. |additional = *Die Abklingzeit von Stahlsturm wird nicht von Abklingzeitverringerung beeinflusst. ** Yasuos % Grund'angriffstempo|attack speed}} vom Grundwachstum pro Stufe wird mit einberechnet in die Abklingzeit- und Ausführzeitverringerung von ''Stahlsturm. Auf Stufe 18, hat Yasuo insgesamt % '''zusätzliches Angriffstempo|attack speed}}, welches Stahlsturms Abklingzeit bereits um % senkt, wodurch er lediglich von Gegenständen, Runen oder Meisterschaften benötigt, um das Maximum der Verringerung zu erreichen. * Schadensreduktion im Bezug auf durch Stahlsturm beträgt 25 % anstatt nur 10 % und bezihet sich nur auf den vom abhängigen Teil. With the , the bonus damage equates to simply (200% ); with (''Base ), the bonus damage equates to % AD}} (250% ). * With only critical chance runes and no masteries, ''Steel Tempest deals 73 damage as standard (20 53) and "99!" on critical strikes. That equates to 26 bonus damage, which is ~49% of Yasuo's attack damage. Swapping out the critical strike chance runes for critical damage runes increases the damage as detailed. * with Steel Tempest is calculated individually for every enemy hit. * The third cast will still knock enemies airborne when it strikes as a point-blank area of effect. * Casting Steel Tempest will also "interrupt" Yasuo's attack timer but will not reset it, as Yasuo will auto-attack right afterwards when the spell ends if possible; note that this only applies to the standalone cast, as it possesses a bit of recovery time when casting it from . |video = |video2 = }} }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yasuo creates a gust of wind that travels forward to form a wall in front of him. The wall slowly drifts forward 50 units over seconds, blocking all enemy projectiles with the exception of turret attacks. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | seconds to travel forward from Yasuo to form the wall, but will still block projectiles as with the fully formed wall during that time (for a total of 4 seconds as listed in the in-game tooltip). * The wall grants sight over a small area. * A projectile is any entity with a velocity that is not classified as a unit (champions, minions, monsters, etc). ** Moving units are not blocked under any circumstance, including dash abilities. Champion-summoned units, such as and , are not considered to be units until they hit the ground - and thus will interact with Wind Wall while en route. **For a full list of blocked projectiles, see here. |video = |video2 = }} }} |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yasuo dashes a fixed distance in the direction of the target enemy, dealing magic damage and marking them briefly. The speed of the dash scales with Yasuo's bonus movement speed.CertainlyY confirms that dash speed scales with movespeed |leveling = | }} |description2 = Each cast increases the next dash's base damage by 25% for 5 seconds, up to 50% bonus damage. |leveling2 = | }} |description3 = Yasuo cannot use Sweeping Blade on a marked enemy. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | will generate ~7% of Yasuo's maximum flow innately as Flow-generation is based on distance traveled. * Yasuo can pass through terrain both before and after he's hit his target - permitting sufficient space for him to make the jump. * Uniquely, all forms of movement-inhibiting crowd control (airborne, snares, stuns, suppression, etc.) will interrupt Sweeping Blade when they hit him - rather than waiting for him to complete the dash. This is contrary to all other dashes, which are only interrupted by airborne-type crowd control effects. * The cooldown of Sweeping Blade is unaffected by cooldown reduction. |video = |video2 = }} }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = Ziel |description = Yasuo blinks to the nearest visible enemy champion to the cursor, instantly generating maximum Flow. Upon arriving, he all nearby enemies for 1 second and deals them physical damage. |leveling = |description2 = For the next 15 seconds, Yasuo's ignores . Casting Last Breath clears all stacks of Gathering Storm. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | as an example: "Subtract 50% of the enemy's bonus armor, then subtract flat 10 of the enemy's total remaining armor".CertainlyT gives the formula for Last Breath's armor penetration * When Last Breath is used, the duration of the target being airborne becomes 1 second, regardless of the existing airborne duration caused by a prior displacement ability, as well as any additional airborne duration created by a displacement ability during Last Breath's animation. ** For example, if Yasuo uses Last Breath on targets knocked up by instantly the moment they were knocked up, then those targets' duration of being airborne becomes 1 second, not seconds as a result of . If Yasuo uses Last Breath on targets knocked up by the moment they are about to land, then the duration of the targets being airborne totals to seconds. *** Therefore, to maximize the duration of a target being airborne, Last Breath is best used right when the target is about to land from a prior displacement ability. * Targets suspended by Last Breath cannot be displaced any further until the ability is completed. * Champions affected by knockback are also valid targets for Last Breath. * Note that "Airborne" is a classification of enemy-enforced crowd control and not a visual description. Only airborne-type crowd control sourced from an enemy champion will count for the purposes of Last Breath. ** Jumps, including abilities recognized as , do not classify the unit as being Airborne. ** Bouncing animations, such as during , do not classify the unit as being Airborne (though the enemy targets he hits with it are knocked Airborne and will function with Last Breath). : * * and * ** Probable bug: It works for both allied and enemy wall. * * and * * * * * * * * * * and * + * * * * * * * and * and * * * (Knockdown only) * * * * (Third cast only) * * * * * and (Active) * * ** Probably bug: both allied and enemy pillars will work. * * * and * * * (Third strike only) and * (Third strike only) and * and * * The following abilities are not classified as airborne or are specifically excluded: * Sweeping Blow and Fluid Knockup * Grab * }} |video = |video2 = }} }} ;Unaktualisierte Fähigkeiten Yasuo erschafft eine Mauer aus Wind, die 3,75 Sekunden langsam voranzieht. Die Mauer blockt alle gegnerischen Projektile ab. |leveling = |range = 400 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} , and **Skill-Shots: Wurfspeer und Verzauberter Kristallpfeil, **Zauber die auf den Boden gezielt werden: einen fliegenden , Orianna, and . Diese Fähigkeiten stoppen sobald sie die Wand treffen. **Alle Fernkampfangriffe, außer während und , da deren Angriffe keine Projektile "abfeuern". *Diese Fähigkeiten blockt die Wand nicht: **Sofortige Fähigkeiten wie z.B.: und . **Bewegungen von Einheiten: Champions, Vasallen, Monstern, Begleitern, und einen verfolgenden und . **Zauber die auf den Boden gezielt werden die aus der Luft fliegen wie z.B.: und . |video = Yasuo WVideo }} }} Yasuo stürmt eine vorgegebene Distanz durch einen Gegner, verursacht Schaden und markiert ihn für kurze Zeit. Falls Yasuo Sausende Klinge mehrmals hintereinander nutzt, verursacht die Fähigkeit bis zu einer gewissen Obergrenze zusätzlichen Schaden. Yasuo kann Sausende Klinge nicht auf einen Gegner anwenden, welcher bereits markiert wurde. |leveling = |static = |cost = |costtype = |range = 475 |video = Yasuo EVideo }} Yasuo sprintet sehr schnell zu einem nahen gegnerischen Champion der hochgeschleudert wurde, unterdrückt ihn und alle umliegenden hochgeschleuderten Gegner in einem 400er Radius, während er ihnen normalen Schaden zufügt. Sobald er landet, werden alle Steigerungen von Stahlsturm automatisch zurückgesetzt und Yasuo erhält maximalen Fluss sowie 15 Sekunden Rüstungsdurchdringung in Höhe von 50% der Bonusrüstung des Gegners (dies trifft auf die Rüstung von Gegenständen,Runen,Meisterschaften und Boni) |leveling = 200 / 300 / 400 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 1200 |video = Yasuo RVideo }} Referenzen cs:Yasuo en:Yasuo es:Yasuo fr:Yasuo pl:Yasuo ru:Ясуо zh:犽宿 Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion Kategorie:2013 Veröffentlicht Kategorie:Mid Kategorie:Top Kategorie:Jungler